


Is it My Birthday?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel surprises Sam one day at a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it My Birthday?

Sam had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when the hotel door opened. “Back already Dean?”

The bathroom door opened to reveal a very naked Gabriel. “It’s not Dean, Sammy.”

Sam stared at Gabriel, his mouth agape. When he managed to speak his voice squeaked. “Umm..hello Gabriel.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him onto it. He crawled over the human. “Hello to you as well Sam.”

Gabriel leaned down and kissed him hungrily and Sam couldn’t help but to let out a moan. Gabriel threw off Sam’s towel before he began to grind against him. Sam let out a gasp and wrapped his arms around the angel. “Holy fuck!”

Gabriel started to run his lips down Sam’s neck, pressing kisses to it, before finding a spot and sucking on it. Sam moaned, gripping his back harder.

There was a slick finger inserted in him and he groaned. Gabriel started to thrust his finger in and out until Sam was squirming underneath him. “Ready?”

Sam nodded with a moan. “Oh fuck me please.”

Gabriel grinned and lined himself up with Sam’s entrance before thrusting in. Sam groaned. “Oh God..”

Gabriel gripped Sam’s hips tight. “Don’t bring him into this honey.”

Gabriel started to thrust into Sam fast. Sam was reduced to babbling. “Gabriel, Gabriel, oh my Gabriel, oh faster please.”

Gabriel complied thrusting into faster. He changed the angled slightly, hitting the magic spot that had Sam’s toes curling and his back arching. Sam fingers dug into Gabriel’s back. “Oh fuck Gabriel. Your fucking amazing.”

Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick and started to stroke him to the rhythm of his thrusting. Sam could feel the heat building up inside of him and he bucked up faster into Gabriel’s touch until he was spilling out over his hand with a scream of Gabriel’s name.

When Sam came too, Gabriel had pulled out and was laying nest to him with a smile. Sam turned to him. “Is it my birthday?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a cake appeared on the bed next to them. “We can pretend that it is.”

Just then the hotel door opened. “What the fucking fuck is going on here? Oh God I don’t need to see this! My eyes they burn!!”

The hotel door slammed shut and there was running footsteps running down the hallways with a string of curses. Sam cracked up. “Oh revenge is sweet. Hey want to fuck again?”


End file.
